imaginatiafandomcom-20200213-history
Me, Michael G. Setroit
Hello. I am Michael Gammadaiz Setroit. I am well known around my planet, which happens to be a reincarnation of the planet Earth. You see, in the early 2200's, there was this massive comet called J0X (J-zero-X). It struck Earth one day and, being the largest comet to hit Earth, flew the seas everywhere. Land reshaped like a 4-year-old beating up a ball of clay with an antler. Europe and Australia joined to create Kiesse in the Southern Hemisphere. So, since then, time has somehow slowed down in the calender. Kiesse is exposed to many a suns. Earth then cloned and flew into another galaxy, F-00X. The solar system, only consisting of 4 planets, is named the Mippan System. The system includes: I hope you research Kiesse and other countries that formed in the 2200's. [see pronunciation guide here] As you know, I am Michael G. Setroit, but you can call me Michael or Mike. I was named due to hope of learning lots of things and writing many informational and fictional novels. The mineral known as Mica can be peeled into thin sheets, much like paper from a book. Since my parents had also wanted me to become a scientist, they named me after a mineral and the ever-so-often-used gamma radiation. Then my last name was passed down from my father's nephew. My family is also british, explaining why I have an accent. When I was 2, engineers and doctors invented a new type of operation called Technical Surge (abbreviated TNS). They trade one's heart for a mechanical device, then more complicated stuff. When I was 7, I was old enough (6+) to get the operation, so I did. This usually lasts a day or 2. Since then, the world has known me as the most intelligent mechanical human being on Earth. Now I work for Carlos Technology Corporation, owned by famous Carlos Norman of the Science Intelligence and Engineering Foundation (SIEF {seef}). Aside from being an engineer, I am also a strong warrior. Every war I attend is won, mainly because of me. I usually use an O22-0P, a rifle, an M4A1, a revolver or pistol, and a large sword called Nikiam's Blade. Sorcet Nikiam is a powerful warrior that had immortality. Being a mysterious character, little is known about Sorcet, who happens to be one of my friends from before I recieved TNS. An alien race named the Kiarkas is the Mippan System's strongest enemy group. However, I have soloed them before (and I have to say, they seemed weak during my first war with them). My full character title is the most intelligent mechanical human researching and engineering warrior in the galaxy, and possibly the universe. So, yeah, that's my story. I support a wide variety of popular organizations and... see you. Oh, by the way, my RID (robot identification) is M/hmn.sim./0148-disc02042. Until then, see ya'! '' ''By the way, I also own Freedon Age, extended as Freedon Age Coordinate Engineering Corporation (FACT Corporation) Category:Michos Category:Mippan System Category:Mippan Astronomy